Una sorpresa
by Viosil Uab
Summary: Desde aquel, ahora lejano mes de Octubre, Ronald Weasley se preguntó que tanto estaría haciendo Hermione Granger con aquellas agujas de tejer muggle... Mi primer RxHr, Oneshot, Pointless fluff xD


N/A: Bien, como soy una persona que disfruta de abrir sus horizontes (XDDD) , hoy me presento con mi primer RxHr, como la mayoría de mis primeras incursiones en un nuevo fandom, es un fic bastante (BASTANTE) sencillo XD

Pero vamos, como estoy seguro de que pocos, o ninguno de ustedes me conoce, paso a presentarme, soy Viosil Uab, escritor de esta página desde hace un tiempo considerable, he trabajado en el fandom Harry Potter desde hace un tiempo (con la pareja SBxRL).

Hace mucho que tenía ganas de escribir este fic, aunque no encontraba una pareja que coincidiera con el...hasta que re-leyendo la Orden del Fénix recordé las dudosas habilidades de Hermione para el tejido xD

Como fuere, espero que puedan disfrutar esta pequeña historia

**Una sorpresa**

Desde el, ahora lejano mes de Octubre, Ronald Weasley se preguntó que tanto estaría haciendo Hermione Granger con aquellas agujas de tejer muggle...

"Una sorpresa", eso era todo cuanto respondía la chica de revuelto pero brillante cabello castaño, para luego sonreír misteriosamente y seguir en su labor.

Pero ahora, 25 de Diciembre por la mañana, el misterio se vio resuelto...en forma de regalo de Navidad...bueno...mas o menos...

-Una...corbata? – Aventuró arqueando una ceja ante el mal forme rejunte de lana bajo su nariz

-No

-Un...gorro?

-No! – gruñó mientras sus manos se cerraban a modo de sendos puños

-Haaa... entonces es un sweeter! – Exclamó con tono resuelto, golpeando de manera decidida su palma izquierda con el puño derecho.

-Es una bufanda! – Gritó con un mohín de disgusto, sus mejillas coloreándose, un tanto por el frío, un tanto por la vergüenza.

Y para probar su punto la enroscó en el cuello del pelirrojo con una fuerza suficiente para ahogarlo.

-Oye! – gruñó, aflojando el nudo en su cuello, su rostro ligeramente teñido de azul por la falta de oxigeno – No era necesario que hicieras eso!

- Lo siento! – Gruñó ella como respuesta – Creí que tu cerebro ya se habría acostumbrado a la falta de aire!

Ante ellos, sentados en el sillón de la sala común de la torre Gryffindor, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley suspiraban un tanto resignados y también agradecidos de que la mayoría de los alumnos se hubieran ido a casa para las fiestas, ahorrándoles el espectáculo de el pelirrojo y la castaña gritándose insultos infantiles.

Finalmente, los dos contendientes optaron por lanzarse miradas asesinas para luego darse la espalda con un resoplido molesto.

- No podrían dejar eso? – Preguntó Harry con vos conciliadora

- YO NO EMPECÉ ESTO! – Respondieron al unísono – ESTO ES SU CULPA! – Agregaron apuntándose el uno al otro con dedos acusadores.

- MI CULPA? –Replicaron, nuevamente en sincronía, volviendo a lanzarse miradas asesinas – ESTO NO ES MI CULPA! ES TU CULPA!

- Claro que no! – Protestó el pelirrojo

- Claro que si! – Retrucó la chica

- Que no!

- Que si!

- Que no!

- Que si!

- Que no al infinito! – Gritó cerrando los ojos y los puños, su rostro rojo por el esfuerzo

- Que si al infinito mas uno! – Protestó con un grito, encontrándose en las mismas condiciones que su enemigo

- Hem...no quieren dejar eso? – Dijo un tanto harta la joven pelirroja, comiendo un poco del budín navideño que Dobby tan amablemente había servido hacía 15 minutos.

- NO! – Gritaron – HASTA QUE ADMITA QUE TENGO RAZÓN!

- Razón acerca de...que? – cuestionó Harry, arqueando una ceja con elegancia para luego beber un poco mas de café

- Acerca de...¿por qué es que peleábamos esta vez? – le susurró a Hermione en tono confidencial.

- Por que insultaste la bufanda en la que trabajé tan duro! – exclamó con una mirada peligrosa.

- Ha si! – Pronunció un tanto avergonzado, rascándose la nuca de manera descuidada.

Hermione se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada, sus ojos estaban algo colorados, y sus facciones estaban contorsionadas en una expresión diferente del enojo...Y aunque Ron Weasley fuese la persona menos perceptiva de toda Gran Bretaña, sin dudas pudo notarlo.

-Lo...lo siento Hermione – Comentó con un suspiro, prefiriendo observar la fascinante alfombra de la torre. Harry y Ginny tomaron eso como una señal para bajar a desayunar con el resto de los alumnos.

-Pero es que...trabajé mucho para hacerla...-Susurró afligida, mientras una lagrima de rabia rodaba por su mejilla.

-No, por favor, no llores! – Exclamó angustiado, mientras limpiaba con torpeza la suave piel de la joven gryffindor.

Hermione tomó la gran mano en su rostro con las suyas, mucho mas delicadas. Era muy cálida, y suave, a excepción de la áspera base, justo debajo del pulgar, donde la Quaffle golpeaba con mayor frecuencia durante los partidos de Quidditch.

Su mirada se enfocó en los ojos azules que brillaban con calidez...la misma calidez que podía sentir en su interior, fue entonces que sus ojos de color avellana se llenaron de lagrimas y abrazó con fuerza al desconcertado pelirrojo, quien se quedó en shock un segundo, solo para devolver el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Ron se sintió muy bien allí y...después de todo...el desayuno podría esperar.

Fin

N/A: Yep... Pointless Fluff XDD

Espero que les haya gustado esta seudo historia sin pies ni cabeza o.O

Como fuere, sus opiniones y criticas constructivas son siempre muy bien recibidas. Si desean leer mis otros fics de HP, deben tener en cuenta que poseen SBxRL, por lo cual, son mas bien propensos a tener Slash xD. Por cierto, una amiga mía se horrorizaba por que uno de esos fics tiene algo de PeterxJames, claro que es por que no entendió que era One-sided, eso quiere decir que son sentimientos no correspondidos (Merlín sabe que jamás se me ocurriría semejante pareja xD).

Me dejo ya de tonterías y me despido

Mis mejores deseos a ustedes

Viosil Uab


End file.
